


Loup Garoux

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Series, Soulmates, Universo Alterno, hombres lobo, one shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: “A Bruce no le va a hacer mucha gracia” pensó mientras arrancaba. Pero Jason solía defender el nombre y la imagen de su manada, a golpes, porque eran lo único que esas bestias entendían.





	1. Loup Garoux

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis! Ya sé que debo media docena de continuaciones, pero bueno, miren, la cosa es que me emociona este proyecto nuevo.
> 
> Y pues esto da para un Two Shot, y será JayDick. Luego veremos si hay algo más.
> 
> La idea en general es hacer varios One Shots y Drabbles, que pertenecerán a una misma serie.
> 
> Por si no se nota, me inspiré muchisimo en Besos de sangre, o La marca del Lobo, depende de como lo hayan leído-visto

**Loup Garoux**

Tomó un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, y lo encendió, se limpió la sangre que manaba de su labio, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos, echándolo hacia atrás. Hizo una parada en Blüdhaven, antes de regresar a Gotham. No estaba seguro de que tan bienvenido sería, pero sin duda tenía bastante curiosidad por lo que pasaría.

Y obviamente se había tenido que meter en problemas. Claro, era por culpa de Bruce. No exageraba al pensar eso, o al menos era lo que quería pensar.

" _Grandioso Todd. Insulta al mastodonte líder de los imbéciles come humanos"_  se dijo a sí mismo, alzando los puños a la altura de su rostro para poder cubrirse y dar un último golpe al lobo alfa que había fanfarroneado sobre comerse a una pequeña Caperucita Roja para burlarse del lobo Wayne que se las daba de santurrón. Había dejado caer sus puños sobre el pobre diablo, y cuando lo reconocieron como uno de los suyos, lo llevaron hacia uno de los puertos abandonados. Lo último que necesitaba –en serio– era llegar con más moretones a casa. Dick y Alfred seguramente harían un escándalo.

Golpeó al único que quedaba de pie, y escupió al suelo una mezcla de saliva con sangre.

Se tronó los puños y fue en busca de su motocicleta.

" _A Bruce no le va a hacer mucha gracia"_ pensó mientras arrancaba. Pero Jason solía defender el nombre y la imagen de su manada, a golpes, porque eran lo único que esas bestias entendían.

* * *

Jason soltó la mano del adulto, enfadado porque lo tratase como un niño pequeño. Ya tenía doce años, y era un chico grande. No necesitaba que lo llevaran de la mano por todos lados, pero la voluntad aplastante del alfa era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Era tan injusto.

Caminó con pasos pequeños y tímidos por el vestíbulo. Nunca había visto un lugar tan grande y lujoso. El hecho de que solo fuera la entrada lo hacía más impresionante. Jason olfateó con cierta curiosidad el aire, al percibir más aromas aparte del de Bruce Wayne, su nuevo tutor. Estaba un olor que ya conocía, el del viejo lobo que solía acompañar al alfa, y un aroma más que era completamente nuevo. Debió mover la nariz de una forma muy evidente, puesto que Bruce enarcó una ceja, y luego relajó su expresión, por lo que Jason se echó a correr para alejarse de él, esperando poner suficiente distancia entre él y el mayor.

La casa era enorme y vieja. En cada muro se podía sentir la calidez de tiempos atrás que una numerosa manada solía dejar en sus hogares. No pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de que el aroma era viejo, aún había una fuerte presencia que indicaba alegría. Caminó por la sala, y por un enorme salón, hasta que llegó a la cocina. Allí la puerta parecía dar hacia un jardín trasero, francamente más bonito y menos artificial que el de la entrada. Avanzó y se adentró en el jardín, que era extenso, y privado, y lo mejor era que daba hacia el bosque. Se mordió los labios, tentado a huir, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Bruce en darse cuenta? No mucho, pero podía hacer el intento. Él no era su padre, no era su manada, y no era su líder.

Se limpió el sudor en sus pantalones, se puso de cuclillas y jugó tentativamente con su camisa, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todo había pasado muy rápido: el alfa lo había encontrado porque intentó robarle la cartera semanas atrás. Y es que Jason no había notado que Bruce era un lobo hasta que ambos se vieron a los ojos. Desde entonces había tenido que huir varias veces del alfa. Luego servicios sociales estaba tras él de nuevo, porque Bruce Wayne lo había pedido. Y ahora estaba atorado con ese pesado.

" _Debiste correr. Pero no, tenías que dejar que te pillaran. Grandioso, Jason"_

Se regañó mentalmente, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió cuando un rostro de un lobo más joven se puso frente al suyo. Apenas abrió los ojos, vio unos irises azules vibrantes y alegres. Y el aroma hasta entonces desconocido cobró sentido para él en ese instante, ese era el lobo restante. Lo sabía también porque en aquella sonrisa se asomaban los caninos más pronunciados, pero sobre todo, porque este también estaba oliéndolo. Ese lobo era un poco mayor que Jason, y estaba agazapado frente a él.

Una corriente eléctrica hizo que su columna vibrara y se cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que el lobo mayor se riera a pulmón vivo.

El cachorro arrugó la nariz, intentado ignorar que le gustaba esa risa. Era bonita.

Los ojos del muchacho se fueron aclarando, y sus pupilas se rasgaron. El muchacho se inclinó sobre él y pudo ver como comenzaba a ser olfateado por el lobo mayor, y Jay solo pudo encogerse sobre sí mismo, mostrando su estómago y su vientre expuestos, pero también hizo el intento de olfatear a ese cachorro extraño, y decidió que no era amenaza.

El macho joven debió concluir lo mismo que él, porque terminó sonriéndole de nuevo y lo abrazó, pegándolo a su pecho como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— Eres tú. — susurró suavemente, y le revolvió el cabello.

Jason no conocía lo que era estar en una manada. Su padre y su madre no eran precisamente muy paternales, así que no estaba acostumbrado al afecto.

Pero los brazos torneados del muchacho, y el calor natural que su cuerpo expedía, eran reconfortantes y agradables. Por eso se dejó hacer a pesar de sentirse extraño.

— Bruce me habló mucho de ti. Pero no me dejaba ir a verte aún, pero eres perfecto. — continuó el chico, dejando que su olor se mezclara con el suyo.

El lobo más joven se estremeció profundamente, pues aunque después lo sabría, estaba uniéndose a la manada.

— Soy Jason. — murmuró finalmente, cuando se acostumbró a la abrumadora sensación de calidez que el cachorro mayor le estaba enviando.

— Lo s

* * *

La lluvia arreció, y el sonido de las patas golpeando los charcos resonó en las orejas de Bruce. El enorme lobo negro descansaba de una de sus correrías con Kate, Thomas, y Jim. El padre y las hermanas de Kate aún se mostraban recelosos contra él, y aunque explícitamente les había prohibido a todos acompañarlos a él y a Dick, Jim al ser el alfa había hecho lo que le dio la gana. Dick por supuesto, había terminado invitando a Barbara y a Fox, y al ser apenas unos cachorros en comparación a ellos, sus energías aún continuaban intactas. Gruñó, y recostó la cabeza en el suelo, aunque no dejaba de vigilar a Richard que jugaba con Luke.

Alfred se había quedado en casa con Jason, pues el menor de los Wayne aún no estaba seguro de llevarlo con el resto de la manada a las cacerías, pero el chico esperaba ansioso el regreso de su hermano mayor. Alfred lo miraba con ternura, y comprendía el sentimiento. Dick representaba de muchas formas el carácter afectivo de los de su especie. Era cariñoso con Jason, y muy atento, como los lobos solían ser con los cachorritos pequeños. Bueno, también era cariñoso con él, y con Bruce, y ahora junto a Jason, comenzaban a darle una vitalidad nueva a la mansión a Wayne. El anciano siguió cortando los ingredientes para la cena, alzando la vista de vez en cuando para observar al cachorro asomarse por la ventana, esperando captar el aroma de Dick acercándose. El viejo lobo le pedía al chico que le ayudase para distraerlo, y es que a Jason parecía gustarle el cocinar.

— No, no, joven Jason. — le corrigió cuando el niño comenzó a batir un par de huevos — Sostenga el tazón de esta forma, — le acomodó el recipiente y agregó— le será más fácil.

— Pero es que es más rápido de la otra forma — se quejó con su voz aniñada y el viejo comenzó a reírse, solo un poco. — ¿Le gusta más a Dick así? — preguntó un poco resignado.

— Al amo Richard le gustará lo que el joven amo quiera darle. — sonrió seguro de sus palabras. — Pero el amo Thomas se quejará, eso es seguro. Es tan quisquilloso que lo va a notar.

Jason hizo un puchero, pero continuó ayudando al mayordomo. Él y Dick lo trataban muy bien, siempre haciéndolo sentir querido, protegido. Y aunque Bruce y Thomas no eran precisamente cariñosos, ellos no lo rechazaban.

Cuando la luz del ocaso los llenó, un aullido no muy lejano alegró la tarde de Jason. Miró suplicante al anciano, que solo pudo sonreír y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza.

— Adelante, amo Jason, esto ya está listo. — le restó importancia.

El niño sonrió y se comenzó a quitar la ropa a medida que avanzaba por el jardín. El dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose y acomodándose no era tan grande: Bruce le había explicado una vez que como era solo un niño, aún eran muy flexibles. Un momento de dolor agudo quedó atrás al sentir la liberación que le proporcionaba su verdadera forma. Era un lobo pequeño aún, con los ojos verdosos resaltando bajo sus espesas pestañas y el pelaje rojizo pardo abundante cubriendo en exceso las zonas más vulnerables. Echó a correr hacia el origen de los gruñidos y de los aullidos.

En su mente, Jason solo podía esperar a encontrarse con su hermano mayor, porque era divertido jugar con él bajo sus verdaderas formas. Corrió colina abajo, sintiendo como la tierra suelta cedía bajo sus patas. Amaba ese olor, el olor de la tierra y del bosque. El sonido de la naturaleza se metía dulcemente por sus oídos. Los animales más pequeños huían de su presencia, pues en donde hay un Loupgarou, hay más de ellos.

El cachorro de pelaje rojizo se abalanzó sobre el lobo gris cuando al fin lo encontró, emitiendo un gruñido perezoso y rasposo, que su fue respondido con pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuerpo. Dick era un lobo no muy grande, pero en extremo ágil. Era eso lo que hacía complicado que Jay pudiese echarle una mordida, puesto que las patas de Dick se movían demasiado rápido.

Los adultos solo les dirigieron una mirada, y luego continuaron descansando.

Luke, el más grande de ellos, tomó a Jason por el pellejo y lo puso a un lado, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia de Babs, que cariñosamente comenzó a bañar al pequeño. Dick puso esa cara de cachorrito que le salía tan bien, y gimoteó, echándose frente a su hermano. Ambos se miraron con intensidad, y aunque no podían hablar, en sus ojos se veía una tranquilidad compartida.

Jason no lo decía, pero estaba profundamente agradecido de que Bruce lo hubiese sacado de las calles de Gotham.

Cuando Barbara hubo terminado de limpiarlo, tanto Luke como Dick se pusieron de pie de nuevo, y lo animaron a correr con ellos, siendo seguidos de cerca por la hija de Jim.

Kate les dio dos mordiscos entre las patas a manera de advertencia: no quería que se alejaran de ellos demasiado. Los cazadores aún estaban tras ellos, y en el mundo actual, estar tan cerca de las ciudades siempre suponía algún problema.

Jason eran muy joven para participar en las cacerías, pero de cualquier forma correr con los demás era algo profundo, algo que los llenaba.

Últimamente, Dick no le ponía tanta atención como antes, y aunque al pequeño cachorro le caía bien Barbara, intuía que era su culpa. La joven loba era apenas unos años mayor que Dick, pero solía estar con él en los tiempos libres de la escuela, al igual que Luke.

Aún no entendía por qué, pero eso dolía.

* * *

_Los lobos eran animales que estaban destinados a no vivir en soledad. Podían dejar la manada, aunque eso fuera peligroso. Pero eran seres cariñosos por naturaleza, capaces de enlazarse emocionalmente a un nivel tan profundo que ningún humano podría entender._

Era la primer luna en la que corría con Bruce y Dick, y el resto de la manada. Amada Luna, estaba tan ansioso. Cuando Bruce y Dick salían juntos y Jason se quedaba en casa se sentía terriblemente inquieto, porque aunque Alfred lo cuidaba bien, le gustaba jugar con Dick. Dick era un poco como él, entendía lo que era estar solo. Y podía sentir además el cariño fluir de su lobo interior sin problema alguno. A veces, con el mal carácter de Bruce, era difícil ser tan expresivo, y decirle que es lo que quería. Igual que con Thomas. Pero con Dick, no tenía la necesidad de explicarse, su hermano mayor podía leerlo cual libro.

Además, Dick no era tan gruñón como Bruce, y aunque solía regañarlo por salir sin permiso, no duraba molesto con él ni un día.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevara los restos de suciedad. Tenía tierra por todo el cuerpo, y Bruce le gruñiría si llegaba en ese estado a su primer cacería. Aunque, al fin de cuentas, Jim no le diría nada.

Cerró las llaves la ducha y finalmente se miró en el espejo. Ya no era tan pequeño, y hecho, estaba a punto de sacarle una cabeza a Dick, y aunque aún era delgado, Alfred y Thomas continuamente comentaban que Jason pronto sería tan imponente como Bruce mismo. Aunque se pintaba el cabello las raíces siempre se notaban rápidamente, y aunque Dick siempre le reñía por pintarse, era su forma de sentirse parte de la manada.

Dos toques en su puerta y la voz ahora más gruesa de Dick lo trajeron de vuelta

— Jay, ¿Está todo bien? Thomas y Alfred dicen que te des prisa, Jim ya está en camino. — dijo su hermano mayor. Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y suspiró.

— Me estoy vistiendo, Dickface. — dijo a sabiendas de que le reclamaría.

— ¡Qué no me llames así! — casi podía imaginarse el puchero en la cara del lobo mayor. — A veces no sé qué es peor, si el pequeño Jay llorón, o el Jay que me insulta cada que puede. — bromeó sin estar molesto en realidad.

— ¿Quién jodidos era un llorón? — preguntó irritado, y Jason salió del baño, con solo sus pantalones puestos. Dick sonrió al ver que había logrado hacerlo enojar.

Ambos se mostraron los dientes, y Jason no tardó en derrumbarlo sobre su cama, forcejeando. Ambos sonrieron al final y se tiraron a descansar.

— ¿Estás listo para hoy, Littlewing? — preguntó Dick, y se giró sobre su costado para ver al menor.

— Ya tengo quince años, Richard. — se quejó imitando al mayor, y pegaron sus frentes. Jason sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y sus mejillas ardían. No por vergüenza; siempre hacían eso. Pero en ese instante Dick lucía especialmente guapo, dándole tanto apoyo y cariño, que su estómago se revolvía. — Voy a vencerlos a todos.

— Nada ambicioso, vaya. — el lobo gris fijó su vista en el menor, y sonrió gentilmente. Sintió un cosquilleo en golpear las aletas de su nariz y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Ambos lobos se miraron en silencio durante varios instantes. Jason sintió que su lobo le pedía  _algo más._

* * *

En la mansión se respiraba un aire más cálido. Para Bruce, no era algo desagradable del todo.

Cuando sus padres murieron, y él y Thomas se quedaron al cuidado de Alfred, se prometió que se alejaría de las manadas. Se dijo que él no necesitaba crear lazos que después lo fuesen a volver vulnerable. Él solo necesitaba volver fuerte para proteger a Thomas, y a Alfred. Se prometió que solo serían ellos dos los que entrarían en su corazón.

Bruce no contaba con que un día, la muerte de una manada nómada, le fuese a cambiar la vida tanto.

Y tampoco pensó, que luego de tomar a un cachorro bajo su tutela, tuviese la capacidad –o las ganas –de tomar otro más. Y luego a uno más. Y cuándo llegó su hijo biológico, supo que había sido el karma jugándole sucio. Claro, su naturaleza animal era incapaz de resistirse a su instinto de paternidad. De proteger.

Era consciente de que no era el mejor padre del mundo, porque en principio, ni siquiera había tenido una manada, una familia cálida que ofrecerle a los chicos. Gracias a la Luna, y a Jim, la manada de Gotham había recibido bien a los dos cachorritos y a Alfred, a pesar de Thomas y de él.

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que las cosas se pusieran tan difíciles con sus hijos. Especialmente con Jason. El cachorro había salido de su casa con tan solo unos diecisiete años, alegando que Bruce intentaba siempre controlarlo todo. Cosa que era parcialmente cierta.

El alfa observó a Tim y Damian gruñirse, mostrando sus colmillos. El hombre suspiró y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Dick, pero su hijo mayor solo podía tomarse ese fin de semana como días libres. Alfred estaba metido en la cocina, y estaba casi seguro que había expulsado a sus hijos en cuanto empezaron a discutir. Los niños le miraron con una cara de animalitos abandonados, antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, discutiendo sobre quien le abriría a Richard.

Bruce tardó cerca de un segundo de darse cuenta de que sus hijos se iban a llevar una sorpresa al abrir la puerta y lanzarse sobre el recién llegado.

...


	2. Primeras veces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy viva! Ok, ya. Pues nada, esto tiene un poco menos de sobre natural, porque bueno, ya verán. 
> 
>  
> 
> Besos ¿?

Los cachorros se arremolinaron en la entrada, y Bruce suspiró. Tenían más energía de la que podía manejar, y Jason era un macho joven y firme que trataba a diario con crías de ese estilo. La puerta se abrió y escuchó un gorgoreo alegre de sus hijos. Los dos cachorros amaban a sus hermanos mayores, y aunque originalmente esperasen a Dick nunca se sentirían decepcionados por Jason.

El golpeteo de los pies desnudos sobre las tablas de madera de su hogar le indicó que probablemente le habían saltado encima. Thomas lo observó desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo burlón. La última vez que él y Jason se habían visto debía haber sido un año atrás, cuando el pequeño gruñón aceptó acompañar a Dick a otra de esas cenas pomposas que como Wayne ofrecía a las familias ricas de Gotham. El hombre más joven había estado al lado de Richard durante toda la velada.

Sabía que esos dos mantenían una relación que hacía mucho había dejado de ser fraterna, y aunque ellos no se lo habían dicho, tampoco se molestaban mucho por ocultarlo – ya los había atrapado más de una vez en el bosque – ni de él, ni de otros miembros de la manada. Simplemente… Eran y ya. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente era cosa de Jason el que se mantuvieran así.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una significativa mirada. Bruce podía ser el alfa, pero Thomas seguía siendo su hermano mayor. Se introdujo a la enorme sala, y se sentó frente a él, cruzando su pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda, y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón individual. Bruce rodó la vista. Con la luz de las  muchas lámparas que había elegido Alfred cuando Dick llegó a sus vidas, la luz de la luna creciente y joven no era demasiado fuerte, pero aún podían sentir como su instinto animal les pedí salir al bosque y aguardar allí hasta la luna llena.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a actuar como un padre feliz de que su hijo regrese a casa? — su hermano enarcó una ceja y miró en la dirección en la que sabía que aparecería Jason.

—No empieces. Sabe que me alegra que vuelva a casa. — gruñó Bruce haciendo un gesto de enfado. Podía ser el alfa de la manada más numerosa de lobos en la ciudad, pero una cosa le quedaba bastante clara: Thomas nunca se había dado por enterado, y le había pegado esa mala costumbre a Jason. También al resto de los chicos, pero sobre todo a Jason.

—Tal vez hace falta que se lo comuniques a tu cara. — murmuró el mayor examinando cuidadosamente las palmas de sus manos. — Es decir, no creo que sonreírle al muchacho te mate. — comentó en calma.

Bruce giró los ojos. Parecía que había una regla universal acerca de los hermanos mayores, y es que ni siendo un lobo parecía librarse de ello.

—Thomas… — exhaló con un tono cansado.

—No he dicho nada malo. — advirtió.

—Nunca lo haces. — replicó exasperado, sin saber cuántas veces había escuchado esas palabras. — Tal vez a Alfred le faltó lavarte más seguido la boca con jabón. — comentó mordaz, sintiéndose menos presionado.

—Di lo que quieras, niño bonito, pero tú no fuiste precisamente fácil. Te cubrí más veces de las que recuerdo. — ladeó un poco el rostro, para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona. — Y seguramente más de las que Alfred sabe.

El alfa entrecerró los ojos, clavando su vista en la puerta. Thomas bufó y pasó su vista de él a su segundo hijo, que cargaba a Tim, y Damian lo seguía con una mirada enfadada. Como de costumbre.

—Thomas. Viejo. — saludó Jason apretando el cuerpo desgarbado de su hermano menor. Tim estaba en esa etapa en donde el cuerpo crecía sin un orden establecido y se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies. Algo enfadoso para los de su especie, si era honesto.

Jason había experimentado una vida muy distinta a la de Dick, y a pesar de todo eso… Bruce aun no lograba procesar que ambos fuesen una pareja destinada. No era común que aún se viesen de esas. Y con honestidad… Eran tan distintos.

El joven lobo le echó un vistazo apenas y luego volvió a concentrarse en Damian que tiraba de su chaqueta insistentemente. Bruce sonrió de lado cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo pedía que también lo cargaran como a su hermano. Jason alzó al cachorro y luego se dio la vuelta para salir a la habitación. El alfa no había pasado por alto que había esperado ver allí a Richard, a pesar de que probablemente se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del lobo gris en cuanto puso un pie en la mansión, si no es que antes.

—No tardara en llegar, Jason. — comentó antes de que se alejara demasiado.

—Como sea. — renegó y miró por encima de Bruce y Thomas — Al.

Thomas bufó y miró al techo, estirándose como si cargara con toda la pereza del mundo.

—Jóvenes amos, el jardín trasero está listo para la fiesta. — anunció Alfred que aparentemente los había pillado discutiendo desde hacía un rato. — Podemos charlar sobre esas veces que no escuché sobre sus aventuras mientras tanto, amo Bruce.

 

El extenso patio trasero que daba al bosque había sido adornado con mesas de manteles blancos y muchas luminarias de papel. La música sonaba dentro de la mansión, y se compaginaba perfecto con el rumor de la arboleda. La luna creciente estaba en su punto máximo, y las estrellas bailaban en el cielo coquetas, invitando a la nostalgia y el romance.

Jason se echó las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta en lo que miraba a sus hermanos correr por el jardín con demasiada energía. Sonrió un poco, esa noche le recordaba mucho a esas primeras veces que compartió con Dick. El recuerdo de todo aún era muy intenso, y hacia que su estómago se volviera un caos, justo como la primera vez. El primer beso había sido durante una noche como esa.  Y tuvo un sabor… a gloria.

Pasó su lengua inconscientemente por sus labios. El sabor de los labios de Dick esa noche no era a cerezas, o dulce, o algo parecido. Había algo de alcohol en sus labios, y también estaba seguro de que ambos habían comido demasiada pizza. Pero aun así sus labios sabían a Richard y eso había sido suficiente para que su cuerpo empezara una revolución y su corazón latiera a mil por hora de manera que sentía que se le saldría del pecho en algún momento. Y había esperado que eso lo matase para que cuando Dick abriera los ojos no se enfadara mucho con él. Nunca había entendido la mecánica del juego de botella hasta que Roy le explicó que debía entrar a ese armario en el que había una persona misteriosa.

Pocos sabían  (en realidad solo eran Kori y Roy) que cuando se adentró en el armario de la mansión Queen y supo quién estaba allí se congeló como un muchacho virgen (que no era) y sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

No fue difícil saber que Dick estaba ebrio, su aroma no era la única pista, también el torpe balbuceo que salió de sus labios le dio una buena idea del estado de su hermano mayor.

Y Jason recordaba que había murmurado “Dulce Luna” una y otra vez a la velocidad más increíble que nadie hubiese podido imaginar.

Porque Dick Grayson, el jodido Dick Grayson, había dicho su nombre y avanzó torpemente hacia él mientras sus piernas se negaban a obedecer, y se quedaban clavadas en el piso.

Dick murmuraba “Jay” mientras daba dos pasos arrastrando sus pies como todo un ebrio y lo empujó contra la puerta del espacioso armario. Su espalda chocó contra la madera y antes de que fuera totalmente consciente sintió que sus labios eran acariciados por la experta boca de Richard. A Jason le pareció el beso más maravilloso del mundo jamás dado. Porque sí, estaba en un armario, sí, Dick estaba medio ebrio, sí él no había podido mover ni un musculo, sí, su mejor amigo lo había metido allí a propósito, pero al fin su alma había podido descansar.

Era como si le sacaran un enorme peso de encima.

Y entonces si puso sus manos sobre su cintura, apretándolo y respondiendo el beso. Joder, era tan bueno. Aun cuando Jason había crecido mucho más que Richard, eso no parecía mermar el atrevimiento del lobo mayor por imponerse sobre su hermano. Bueno, honestamente Jay tampoco estaba por la labor de ser exigente. Permitió que los dedos de Dick se colaran debajo de su ropa y cerró los ojos cuando su cuello experimentó la presión de los dientes filosos sobre él. Eso era tan caliente, y seguramente estaba hecho a propósito.

—Eres  tú, Jaybird. — gruñó Dick con la voz algo ronca, pero consciente. Sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre su cuerpo, y mierda. Esos eran dedos de verdad, no los de sus recuerdos.

—Hueles a alcohol. — lo acusó Jason, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad el lobo gris lo había abrazado por la espalda en algún momento.

El acróbata sonrió descaradamente, y eso solo hizo que Jason arrugara un poco el entrecejo.

—Soñabas despierto. — el mayor desvió la conversación y besó el cuello de su pareja. Que frunció aún más su ceño, para quien pensara que era imposible. Grayson ahogó una risita y descansó su rostro en la espalda ancha y fuerte de su pareja. — De nuevo. Para ser un hombre de pelea, tienes la guardia baja mucho tiempo, Alita.

Jason gruñó por supuesto, pero no apartó al cumpleañero de su lado. Simplemente inhaló hondo y soltó todo el aire de golpe. No le gustaba (igual que Bruce, como Dick señalaba todo el tiempo) que se lo echaran en cara. Su boca se había vuelto una pequeña mueca, o como Dick solía decirle: una pequeña trompita que hacía que el lobo joven se viese como un niño. Como ese niño pequeño, revoltoso y respondón que era cuando llegó con ellos.

—Cállate Grayson. Considerando el tiempo que te veo últimamente, siempre estas alcoholizado. — bromeó a su manera, sin llegar a sonreír a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo.

—No es justo. Vienes en las fiestas. Y al menos en la mitad, ni siquiera había probado una gota. — se defendió ofendido y horrorizado de que el amor de su vida insinuara tal cosa. Entonces si se dejó oír la agradable y varonil risa del lobo rojo. — ¡Es en serio, Jason! ¡No estoy bromeando!

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Ambos suspiraron y se dieron un tierno beso, además de abrazarse.

 

Muchas lunas atrás, Dick y Jason habían pasado por un mal momento. Bruce, Thomas y toda la manada lo recordaban con claridad.

Dick había comenzado a alejarse de su hermano menor a medida que el pequeño lobo callejero crecía y se volvía más notorio. Más notorio en el sentido de que su mal temperamento le valía muchas peleas en las que Roy, el antiguo amigo de Grayson, también solía participar luego de un tiempo.

No era difícil provocar a Jason. Bastaba la insinuación de que algo raro pasaba en su nuevo hogar. Pero, si a Jason le preguntaban todo había empezado ese día.

Por esa clase de cosas odiaba la escuela. Él no estaba hecho para soportar a los humanos bocones y frágiles del colegio Gotham.

Dick lo acompañó hasta el área de los de su año, y  le deseó un buen día de escuela, como siempre. Jason sonrió radiante, amaba eso. No recordaba con exactitud desde cuando alguien se preocupaba porque un lugar fuese agradable para él. Dick lo dejó en su casillero. Recibió el almuerzo que Alfred preparaba para ellos cada mañana, y Dick se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Esta vez no olvidó poner también algunas de esos panecillos de nata que tanto te gustan. Pero no te los comas de una. — explicó y miró en dirección a sus amigos. — Guarda algunos para tus amigos. — besó su frente, provocando que el hiciera una mueca de asco, a pesar de que le gustaba que Richard hiciera eso.

Jason no tenía muchos amigos, pero para lo que le valían, estaba bien con ellos. Nadie en la escuela excepto Luke y Barbara sabían acerca de la manada, lo cual hacia un poco complicado que resolviera la dudas que aún tenía sobre su especie  (y preguntarle a Thomas no era opción, no señor). Pero le gustaba la escuela. Sujetó su almuerzo y con toda la glotonería del mundo se llevó uno de los panecillos enteros a la boca. Así que no vio venir el zape que casi hace que se ahogue. Cuando miró Roman, tres años mayor lo miraba con burla. No estaba cerca todo su grupito de amigos, pero había fórum suficiente para que las carcajadas resonaran.

—Nos vemos luego, callejero. — se burló el chico mayor, dándole la espalda a Jason.

 

Dick charlaba animadamente intentando ganar la atención de Barbara mientras que Luke lo miraba divertido. Pero entonces una de las chicas (enamoradas del lobo gris) llegó alarmada, diciendo que _algo_ le había pasado a Jason. Eso no solo obtuvo la atención de Barbara, también la de Dick y Luke, y fueron al encuentro del menor.

Tan solo para ver lo mismo que el resto.

Con toda la determinación que un chico de trece podía tener, cruzó el patio bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y busco al idiota que había tomado su almuerzo. Y aun cuando había una mirada de burla y desprecio grabada en el rostro del abusivo, fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de sorpresa cuando un fuerte gancho derecho se asestó en su mandíbula y el niño que era mucho más pequeño que él le saltaba encima.

Jason no negaba que había aprendido un par de cosas en la calle de las que Bruce no estaba muy orgulloso. Y una de ellas, era no permitir que cualquier niño rico le quitase lo que tan amorosamente le habían dado.

Porque sabía que los panecillos que “Alfred” había puesto de más eran de Dick.

Y nadie, nadie, iba quitarle eso.

O algo así respondió cuando Bruce lo castigo una semana en el momento en que lo sacaron de su junta porque su hijo había atacado salvajemente a un alumno mayor.

 

Dick no reprimió la sonrisa que aquel recuerdo le traía. La simple contestación de Jason había sido tan desenfada en ese momento, así que se solidarizó en ese castigo con su hermano y tampoco salió a pasear durante el tiempo que duro el castigo.

Oh, si tan solo tuviese idea de lo que había iniciado en aquel momento.

Pero solo había sido el inicio, una pequeña fichita de lego para construir toda una historia.

Probablemente el momento en el que más miedo había pasado, fue cuando los cazadores de lobos comenzaron a romper los acuerdos por los que habían trabajado. Bruce estaba más que preocupado, y la manada vigilaba al resto de lobos en Gotham siempre para evitar cualquier conflicto que diese pie a un malentendido. En ese tiempo él y Jason eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado confiados. Habían salido juntos en una ronda de la que Bruce no sabía nada, solo para asegurarse.

Horas después, Thomas que había seguido los pasos de su padre estaba en el quirófano, evitando que los pulmones de Jason se inundaran con su propia sangre.

Dick por primera vez temió perder a alguien desde sus padres, porque en ese momento era una posibilidad.

 

Ahí radicaba la razón de que cada vez que Dick se reunía de nuevo con Jason recorriera con sus manos todo su cuerpo, buscando lesiones que bien podían ser superficiales, pero que igual lo alarmaban. Y cuando encontraba alguna que realmente le preocupaba, entonces arrastraba a Jason con Lee, o en su defecto con Thomas.

Era algo gracioso, porque en palabras de Luke y Roy era como ver a un perro pequeño ladrar furiosamente a un perro estúpidamente grande.

Pero Jason se dejaba hacer. Estaba muy comodo con ello, y sinceramente, él aprovechaba para poner sus manos en alguno que otro lugar prohibido.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les decía. Hay menos asuntos sobre naturales en este capitulo, porque no tiene nada de sobrenatural el como se enamoraron en principio ¿? Peero, en el siguiente capítulo probablemente tendremos más cosas de lobos. 
> 
> Y bueno, el fic acabara en un par de capítulos, o menos, pero seguiré trabajando con la idea de los hombres lobo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿les ha gustado está idea? Me gustaría saberlo, y espero pronto tener la continuación.
> 
> Besos, criaturas.


End file.
